


AUs meet Canon

by TheFlyingBirds



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Heh heh Epithet Erased, Yay museum trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingBirds/pseuds/TheFlyingBirds
Summary: Basically what the title says.Alternate Universes will meet the Canon Epithet Erased.Free to request
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. A/N

Up coming:  
Mirrorverse meets Canon

(I know I should be writing but it's nearly night so I don't have time please ignore this and come back later okay bye have a great time doing crime!)


	2. Mirrorverse meets Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrorverse Museum trio meet the Canon Museum Trio  
> Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule's been on and off -^-  
> I got it though!  
> I really hope I didn't mess anything up cause I wrote these through periods of time

Credit goes to  **JelloApocalypse** and the person who came up with the idea of Mirrorverse AU, because I wasn't able to find them. I just found 2 posts about Mirrorverse AU and boom.

* * *

Everyone was...surprised, to say in the most subtle way.

They were meeting themselves, kind of. (Well according to a piece of paper they received.)

Would this end well?

Only one way to find out.

* * *

After the group from the other universe exited the portal, both trios looked at each other, their expressions differing based on their personalities.

"So, how did you guys meet each other?" Mirror AU Molly asked, being the confident one.

"Well, my Dad and I were on a field trip, and then I bumped into Sylvie. I didn't know before that he had an Epithet related to sleep, so then as I walked further into the museum, I uh, fell asleep." Molly smiled sheepishly at the last part, "But then my Dad forgot about me and when I woke up..the museum was closed. Then Giovanni and his minions came in, long story short I ended up joining them and meeting Sylvie."

"But how could your Dad have forgotten about you...?" MV AU Sylvester asked quietly. The salmon-haired boy was nervous to ask but curiosity got the best of him.

“He’s...kind of-” Molly held her backpack’s straps as she spoke, but got cut off.

“A bad Dad!” Giovanni exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air, “What kind of parent forgets his own kid at a museum?!”

“But where I’m from.. _ my _ Dad’s a pretty good parent.” MV Molly frowned slightly.

Sylvester pushed up his glasses, just cause it was a good time to do so. "I've come to a conclusion."

Everyone turned to him-MV Giovanni being the most reluctant, as he just wanted to get out of there to continue trying to get his hands on the Arsene Amulet therefore he wasn't engaging and didn't care-.

"After some observation and listening, I've deduced that-"

"Just get to it,  **_kid_ ** ." Giovanni stated, emphasizing on 'kid'.

"I'M NOT A-Ugh," Sylvie narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Giovanni before continuing, "As I was saying, I noticed there were some pretty obvious differences. For example, my counterpart seems to hold a nervous air.”

MV Sylvie didn’t say anything, as that was true.

“Yeah, and your Giovanni isn’t very intimidating.” MV Molly added.

“Hey! I am very intimidating!” Giovanni protested, however everyone ignored his outburst.

“Exactly.” Sylvie nodded, “And that shows that our personalities are complete opposites, despite being the same person. Therefore, your universe is what would be known as a “Mirror Universe”.”

MV Molly and MV Sylvie nodded while MV Giovanni looked rather impatient. The pink haired inscribed adjusted his cape, giving a slight peek at..a bat with knives stabbed into it?

That detail didn't miss Giovanni's eyes.

"Hey hold up, are those knives  _ stabbed _ into your bat?" he asked incredulously.

Molly blinked, they really were the complete opposite. Giovanni would never ruin a perfectly good bat!

"Yeah." MV Giovanni bluntly responded, like it was totally normal.

"I know you're the "Opposite of me" and everything but why ruin a perfectly good bat?"

"Well why not? It definitely help makes fewer people in my way to my goal."

"Yeah-but-it's not safe! Safety is important and you know that."

"Safety?" MV Giovanni finally looked at Giovanni directly, frowning, "And I'd think YOU'D realize that a supervillain's life isn't safe."

The tension between them was pretty obvious. 

"Wait!" Molly butted in, pausing the argument from getting even worse, "Um, we haven't found out how our counterparts met-although it's probably the same story but altered-however it'd still be nice to know!"

"Oh yeah. How we met is pretty similar to your story, except that I met Sylvie first. Giovanni had snuck in with his minions and the first time we saw him was when he tried taking the Amulet from Indus. When the police arrived we nearly got caught, so now we're living with Giovanni and his Mom." 

"Whoa, you really live together?" Molly asked in amazement.

"Yup." MV Molly nodded, "I texted my Dad some excuses, so he's not too worried."

Sylvie turned his head to Giovanni, "You still live wi-"

"Shut up-it's not pleasant."

The soup inscribed suddenly thought of the fact that in the Mirror Universe, his Mom would approve of crime things.

_ Lucky. >:( _

"Hey, uh, not to ruin this or anything, but is there gonna be any consequences of us being in the same universe?" MV Sylvie suddenly questioned.

"Well, nothing's happened yet, so-" Sylvie got cut off by the loud sound of an alarm clock.

On cue, the portal appeared behind the Mirrorverse Museum trio.

"That's our cue to leave, then." MV Molly said as she looked behind her.

"It was nice meeting you." Molly answered. Sylvie and Giovanni nodded in agreement, Gio pausing due to the small argument between him and the MV version of him.

It was also strange but that wasn't the mood Molly was aiming for so she kept quiet about that part.

MV Giovanni went into the portal without hesitation.

"Back at you." MV Molly smiled. MV Sylvie nodded before entering the portal as well. He was getting uncomfortable.

"Bye other Molly." Sylvie gave a small wave.

"Later other Bear trap!" Giovanni finger gunned at MV Molly because why couldn't he.

On that note, MV Molly entered the portal and it closed...


End file.
